Late Night Experiments
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: When nightmares of monsters and creatures under the bed stop. Blaine Anderson is woken up from quite a different reason.Unsure of what is going on things get awkward quick and there is only one person that can help. Cooper. Could this become a habit?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a drabble I wrote a few weeks ago that I was really unsure of posting. It's very controversial and I wasn't sure how some of you would feel on the matter of the fact. This idea had occurred to me the exact moment the picture of Darren and Matt was posted onto Tumblr and well I just couldn't not write it.  
><em>

_Depending on how people take light to this I was planning on making this a drabble series._

**Warnings: Anderson!Brothers INCEST, under age 'sex'  
><strong>

_Otherwise no warnings. If this makes you uncomfortable please do not read. Simple as that. If you do decide to read, I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><span>Late Night Experiments<span>

It was late at night. Blaine had been laying awake, his fingers clenched to his comforters and sheets. His grip was tight and his fingers were turning white, shiny dark beads of sweat clung to his forehead. The dream he had that night was different. It woke him out of a deep sleep, and a wave of heat washed over him...a heat that was unfamiliar.

Shifting uncomfortably on his bed a pressure inside his pajama pants throbbed. A whimper came out of Blaine parted lips. He didn't know what was wrong.

"It hurts so bad." he groaned in a soft whine;shifting again. "What is wrong with me?"

_Is it normal to feel like this?_ Blaine had began to think.  
><em>Maybe Coop will know, yeah. He is smart, and talking about this what mom and dad sounds a little bit weird and totally scary.<br>_

* * *

><p>His thoughts had continued and to answer himself he kicked off his covers and slipped quietly out of his room.<p>

Trying not to make a peep.  
>Trying not to make a sound.<p>

He avoided the squeaky floor boards and successfully made it past his parents room before making it to Coopers door.

It was 3 A.M., everyone was asleep. Memories washed over Blaine in that moment—memories of sleeping in Cooper's bed whenever he had a bad dream. As both of the boys grew older and his father grew angrier he had stopped Blaine from doing so anymore. Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts and pushed open his brothers door.

His brother was asleep, his tan toned bare chest shining from the moonlight outside of Cooper's window. Blaine gulped when an unfamiliar twitch hit him.

"Coop?" his voice wavered and he was replied with a deep snore. "Coop; wake up Coop!" he whispered again shaking his brothers shoulder.

Cooper stirred a little before slowly opening his eyes, already pulling at his brothers hips.

"What's wrong?" he questioned sleepily, his eyes already drifting to a close.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Blaine scooted his way onto his brothers bed, like he had done so many times long ago. He waited a few moments before he answered. He wasn't sure how to explain. Blaine tried to ring his little head around it before he opened his mouth to speak.  
>"No," he had started.<br>"Well yeah—I just really don't know."  
>Cooper was awake now, he turned to face his brother.<p>

"Seriously Blaine, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" Blaine shook his head avoiding his older brothers worried gaze. Stuff was going on at school—but that isn't what this was about.

"I-think there is something wrong with me." he finally managed squeaked out; meeting his brothers confused blue eyes. "I had this dream. I don't think it was bad, but I ended up waking up with this funny feeling and _it_ hurts. Is there something wrong with me?" Silence fell over them for a few moments and Cooper fought back a knowing smirk.

"Was your dream about a girl?" he had asked and Blaine looked taken aback.

"Nn-o." his voice wavered; fear washed over him and Cooper quirked an eyebrow.

"Was it about a boy?" he asked again and Blaine then nodded a wretched sob emerged.

"Coop?" he asked tears running down his face. "There is something wrong with me, isn't there?"

"No." Cooper said thickly;fighting his own tears.  
>"You are perfect B, don't let anyone tell you differently." he whispered pulling his little brother against his chest as Blaine continued to sob;falling apart like his whole world was crashing before him, his problem forgotten until Cooper felt something against his leg.<p>

"B, does it still hurt?" he questioned as Blaine's tears started to subside.

"Y-yeah." his voice cracked as he nuzzled Coopers neck sniffling.

"You could try uh-rubbing it out." Cooper suggested.

"Won't that hurt too?" his little brother questioned and Cooper let out a small chuckle;shaking his head.

"It doesn't hurt Blaine, it feels really good." He can feel Blaine's little heart starting to race against his bare chest and he just knows that there is a blush on his little brothers cheeks.

"Well h-how do I do it?" he asked nervously, warm puffs of breath hitting against Cooper's neck. He sounded helpless, completely and totally helpless.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me-uh...I mean I can help?"<p>

Blaine closed his eyes letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. Cooper's fingers trembled slightly against his younger brothers hips.

What they were going to be doing was wrong.  
>A whole new level of wrong.<br>But Cooper has always been a pushover with Blaine, if he sees his brother even in the slightest bit of pain he would do whatever it takes to make him feel better, even if it meant this.  
>He did whatever his brother wants all of the time, no matter what. Blaine had him wrapped around his tiny little fingers. Always had, always will.<br>Cooper's face relaxed as did his fingers as he waited for Blaine's response.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments but soon Blaine big brown eyes widened and he was nodding shyly, his fingers gripping tightly onto Coopers forearms. Cooper's hand dipped into Blaine's pajama pants and Blaine strangled out a barely audible whimper.<br>"Cooper please, make it go away."

* * *

><p>Cooper remembered the other times he had heard those words coming out of Blaine's mouth, back when monsters were in closets and creatures were under his bed. Blaine was growing up now, he didn't know how he felt about that. He was his little brother and now he wasn't so little anymore. Cooper was washed away in his own thoughts, until he felt Blaine buck against his hand whimpering.<p>

Breathing heavily Cooper ran his hand along his brothers clothed erection. He did it a few times, hearing Blaine's breath hitch, his fingers drawing tighter on his arms. His fingers now dipped under his boxers, barely skimming on Blaine's erection. He felt Blaine scoot closer, unsure. His breath heavy, and his eyes darker.

Neither of them said anything.  
>Their eyes on each other.<p>

Every movement an unsure movement.

But soon Cooper wrapped his hand around Blaine's aching cock and precome dripped onto his fingers.

Blaine hissed at the sensation, which Cooper silently shushed him. Blaine tried to oblige, but with every flick of Cooper's wrist he was beginning to fall apart.

Cooper panicked and pressed his lips hesitantly onto Blaine's.

Blaine's moan was muffled and that was good.

Cooper's finger slid against Blaine's slit then down his shaft, Blaine's breath hot and heavy on his lips as he pulled back from the sensation. But what Blaine did next he did not expect, he attached his lips back on Coopers as if it were a lifetime of some sort and Cooper did nothing but kiss him back, his hand still working on Blaine's cock.

Blaine was close.  
>Cooper quickened his movements and Blaine met his hand with every thrust.<p>

Soon Blaine closed his eyes and his face scrunched up, a groan escaping his lips but Cooper leaned in, pressing their lips together once again..giving Blaine one, two, three more stroke then he was spilling onto Cooper's hand, groaning into Cooper's mouth.

* * *

><p>What Blaine was feeling now, he couldn't describe.<br>It was a happy fluttery feeling, but he also felt tired and sleepy.

"That feeling is normal as well." Cooper said in a silent voice, reaching over and grabbing tissues. He cleaned himself up then clean Blaine up.

Blaine nodded and yawned, his legs were numb and he didn't feel like going back to his room to go to sleep.

He felt Cooper tug him close by his hips.

"I know your tired little B, just go to sleep." was the last thing he heard Cooper say before he once again found himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like I said I had this written awhile ago and I wanted to post it but I didn't know how people would react. If I offended I did not mean to offend. The warnings were there for a reason, which is something I don't usually do because I never seen it necessary until now._

If you enjoyed it great! It's not like I'm sending out a message that incest is okay or that I approve of it or anything. Inspiration can come out of anything and can come out of no where, that is all this simply was.

If you like it, you like it. If you don't, you don't.

And that is all I am going to say on that matter.

If you have any thoughts or opinions don't be afraid to review! Do you think I should continue this little drabble series? Answers would be great!

_Once again, I hope you all enjoyed.  
>I love the fact that I'm really active on this site again!<em>

_Yous all seriously do keep me going._

_Lots of love_

_XxLaurenxX  
><em>_IrishGermanWoodNymph _


	2. Authors Note

_A/N: The last few days I have seen that a lot of people have been taking interest in this and through some of these reviews of saying how this drabble has a lot of potential and one certain person who's pen name is **darrenfreakingcris**s, kudos to you with the name by the way; suggested that I should turn this into a whole story, and also gave me some good ideas and I thought about it, and I thought it could very well be possible. All of you seem into it, and those who read it after I warn them, well not really my problem ;)_

_Although I would like to take the time right now to thank those of you who have read this drabble, especially those of you who said that you normally don't read this sort of stuff, I am glad you gave my writing a chance._

_**However, I WILL TRY TO MY THIS INTO A STORY, key word being try. With this touchy and controversial subject it may make it hard to write at times. As I said in my first authors note on the subject—I do not in an way think incest is okay, but from a writers prospect and an artistic outlook I see no problem with it, because it is fiction it is make believe, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to struggle with it.**_

_So I will try to continue writing this as a story, instead of a drabble. I see the potential everyone else sees, and I hope you all stick along for the ride._

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting this story and thank you so much for being patient with me, and for all of the love._

_**XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph<strong>_


End file.
